


Angels Among Us

by dragonfly_moonlight



Series: Heaven [6]
Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Angst, Drama, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Six of the Heaven series. Someone's looking out for the youngest Racer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer or the song "Angels Among Us". The former is owned by Speed Racer Enterprises, and the latter performed by the now defunct band, Alabama. I do not profit financially from writing this story.

_"I was walking home from school on a cold winter's day . . . Took a shortcut through the woods and I lost my way . . . It was getting late and I was scared and alone . . . Then a kind old man took my hand and led me home . . . Mama couldn't see him, but he was standing there . . . But I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers."_

Spritle shivered in the cold. He knew better than to take shortcuts to get home but he also knew he'd get into trouble for getting home late. Pops had been unusually overprotective of him since his older brother Speed had passed away, something Spritle had never been able to fully understand. Of course, he knew that Rex, the oldest brother he had, had run away from home when he had been really little, and that had been one reason why his parents had been somewhat protective of him and Speed but Speed's death . . . that had taken its toll on his parents. Spritle couldn't ever recall seeing his mother cry so much.

'Maybe I shouldn't have stayed to talk with Mike,' he thought miserably as he looked around. It had begun to snow. 'I'd be home by now, having a snack with Mom and Chim Chim. I can't even remember from which direction I came from! I wish Speedy was around. He could have given me a ride home.'

"Hey!" a voice called out. "Are you all right?"

Spritle squinted to see through the snow. He didn't recall seeing anyone before but he could barely make out a man in a blue jacket and blue jeans several yards away, and the man waved.

'I shouldn't say anything,' he thought. 'But he can already see me. Maybe he can help me.'

"I'm lost," he called back, walking towards the man. "Can you help me out?"

"Sure thing," the man smiled, holding out his hand. Spritle took the proffered hand and smiled back.

'I like this guy,' he thought as they walked. 'He looks so much like Speedy.'

They walked in silence, eventually reaching familiar territory.

"I can make it from here," Spritle began.

"I'd like to see you get to your house," the man said. "You can't be too careful these days, y'know?"

Spritle nodded, cocking his head slightly. The man smiled warmly at him as they reached the Racer household. Spritle felt compelled to speak.

"Why don't you come inside? I'm sure Mom and Pops wouldn't mind," he said. "You did help me out, after all. Mom makes the best cookies"

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks," the man shook his head, smiling even warmer. "You go inside and get warm."

"You sure? I'd like to thank you for helping me out . . ."

"I'm sure," he nodded. "Just making sure that you got home safe is thanks enough for me."

"I'd still like to do something for you," Spritle stated. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?"

The man thought about it for a moment then leaned next to him, whispering into his ear. Spritle listened and nodded, slightly bewildered at the man's request but determined to carry out. He scurried into the house.

"Mom! Mom! You're not going to believe this!" he called out. "There's a guy outside that looks like Speedy!"

"Really?" his mother raised an eyebrow.

"Really!" he breathed. "You've got to see him!"

He dragged his mother to the window and shoved the curtains open. The man stood out there. Spritle saw him as plain as day. Yet, Mrs. Racer frowned as she looked out the window.

"I don't see anyone, Spritle. Are you sure that he's there?"

"Yes. He's right there." Spritle pointed directly at him.

"Oh . . . Well, I'm sure he'll be on his way soon," Mrs. Racer said, uncertainty lacing her voice. "It's almost time for supper, Spritle. Get yourself cleaned up. Your father will be home soon."

Spritle looked at her, almost incredulously. He knew she didn't quite believe him and he got the impression she couldn't see the man who stood out on the sidewalk.

'Oh well,' he shrugged to himself as he headed upstairs. 'I know he's there. And I'll do what he asked me to. It's the least I can do for him helping me out.'

* * *

 _"Oh I believe there are angels among us . . . Sent down to us from somewhere up above . . . They come to you and me in our darkest hours . . . To show us how to live . . . To teach us how to give . . . To guide us with a light of love"_

Spritle wove his way through the crowd, intent on reaching the one person he'd been waiting to see since the winter. He had managed to slip away from his parents, though it had not been an easy task.

'I just hope Pops doesn't blow another gasket when he realises I'm gone,' Spritle thought as he approached the pit area for the Shooting Star. 'But a promise is a promise.'

Spritle saw no one in the pit area and began to look around frantically. What if the Masked Racer wasn't in his pit? What if he wouldn't be there until it was time for the race to start? He turned around to go when he heard someone drop a tool.

"Racer X?"

The masked man peeked his head up from the other side of the car, curious as to who had called his name. When he saw Spritle, he smiled.

"Hello, Spritle. What can I do for you today?"

"Just came down here to wish you good luck," Spritle began. Now that he was here, he got an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. How was the Masked Racer going to react to the message? There was only one way to find out. "I have a message for you."

"Oh? Is it from your parents?" he asked, standing up and strolling over to him.

"Nope. From your brother," he replied. The older man stopped but, because of the mask, Spritle couldn't read his expression. He continued.

"He said it was time for you to come home. Your family needs you."

"Oh . . . I see . . . do you know what this person looks like?"

"Yeah," Spritle nodded. "He looked a lot like Speedy. He helped me find my way home from school one day when I decided to take a shortcut and got lost."

"How long ago was that?" he asked quietly.

"A few months ago."

"I see . . . Did he say anything else to you?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "Just wanted to make sure I got home safely and wouldn't go inside. Funny thing is, Mom couldn't see him when I told her about him. He stood right outside the window and she looked right at him but yet couldn't see him. Isn't that odd?"

"Very," Racer X murmured. "Very odd indeed."

 _"Oh I believe there are angels among us . . . Sent down to us from somewhere up above . . . They come to you and me in our darkest hours . . . To show us how to live . . . To teach us how to give . . . To guide us with a light of love"_


End file.
